Dream Catcher
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: Kagami mimpi buruk. Mungkin memang hanya mimpi, tapi gara-gara itu sang ace Seirin bahkan berniat untuk tidak tidur semalaman demi menghindari mimpi mengerikan itu. Kuroko berusaha membantu, sepertinya bantuan darinya sangat membantu namun juga menjadi bumerang baginya dalam waktu bersamaan./"Kagami-kun, kau tidur dan berkeringat. Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"/"Bukan urusanmu."/


Kagami mimpi buruk.

Seminggu menjelang pertandingan Seirin melawan Yosen dalam _Winter Cup_, laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu selalu dihantui mimpi yang mengerikan. Anehnya, semua mimpi itu selalu sama. Mimpi dimana dia tidak bisa menghentikan Murasakibara Atsushi memasukkan bola dikarenakan kemampuannya dalam melompat yang tiba-tiba saja melemah. Padahal pasalnya, dia adalah yang paling hebat dalam hal itu.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia masih setia duduk di tepi ranjangnya, menatap jauh pada lapangan basket di bawah sana. Ah, dia baru tersadar bahwa kini ia tengah berada di sebuah villa bersama Tim Seirin lainnya untuk mendapat latihan yang keras.

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi Kagami dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kuroko tepat di sampingnya. Secara tiba-tiba dan keberadaan hawa yang tipis.

"Astaga, Kuroko!" respon Kagami terkejut. Sejak kapan Kuroko masuk ke kamarnya. Hhh, sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan terbiasa dengan kemunculan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Bodoh, jangan membuatku terkejut," balas Kagami seraya memukul kepala Kuroko. "Lain kali datanglah dengan cara yang normal."

Laki-laki dengan kemampuan _misdirection_ itu menatap Kagami dengan wajah datar, tidak berniat menanggapi ucapan sang _ace_ Seirin itu. Lagipula, ia sudah sering mendengar respon seperti itu. Disertai kerutan di kening dan segala nasehat tentang_-datanglah-dengan-cara-yang-normal_.

"Kagami-kun, cepatlah bersiap. Kita akan latihan hari ini," ucap Kuroko singkat.

Dan Kagami baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut biru muda itu sudah bersiap dengan pakaian latihannya. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih berantakan. Kagami pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi bersama handuk di pundaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction

December 20, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DREAM CATCHER**

**Main Chara : Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**WARNING : Typo(s), Head-Canon, OOC (Out of Character), BL (Boys Love), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

.

Malam yang sangat melelahkan setelah latihan seharian.

Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Izuki, Riko dan yang lainnya memilih untuk berkumpul dan menonton film bersama. Ini sangat buruk, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang peduli dengan sekitar jika mereka sudah dihadapkan dengan adegan menyeramkan dari film yang disuguhkan. Bahkan mungkin mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa kini Kuroko sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari mereka lagi.

Jujur saja, laki-laki bernomor punggung sebelas Tim Seirin itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan film horor, menurutnya kebanyakan film horor itu sedikit mengada-ada. Yah, semua orang boleh punya anggapan, bukan?

Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya menghirup udara segar sembari menatap langit yang tampak begitu indah malam ini. Ia masih terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai iris teduhnya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yang ia kenal tengah bersiap untuk memasukkan bola dari area _three point_.

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko seraya menepuk pundak Kagami.

Kalian tentu tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya, bukan?

"Kuroko, berhenti mengejutkanku," jawab Kagami tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya.

"A-ano, kenapa Kagami-kun di sini malam-malam begini?" tanya Kuroko heran.

Laki-laki bernomor punggung sepuluh Tim Seirin itu memungut bola yang terjatuh ketika Kuroko mengagetkannya dan memasukannya ke dalam ring. "Kau lihat, aku sedang latihan."

"Apa latihan kita tadi belum cukup? Ini sudah malam, Kagami-kun. Orang-orang memilih untuk tidur."

"Tapi aku tidak," jawab Kagami seraya kembali memasukkan bola. Kagami Taiga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mimpi mengerikan itu kembali datang menggentayanginya jika ia tidur nanti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko, salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Aku ... mimpi buruk. Kurasa," jawab Kagami mengangkat bahunya.

Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang─Hei! Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami dengan nada setengah berteriak. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbagi cerita tentang bunga tidurnya.

"Karena kau cahayaku, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko datar.

Kagami terdiam sesaat. Namun kemudian dia mengacak rambut Kuroko dengan pelan.

"Hahaha, tidak ada apa-apa. Mimpi itu bukan satu-satunya hal yang penting untuk kau ketahui," balas Kagami seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk ..." Kuroko menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kagami santai namun was-was.

"... dan tidur."

"Ti-tidak masalah."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tinggal satu menit di kuartal terakhir, kini Seirin memimpin atas Yosen dengan skor 72 dan 71.

Kagami mengusap keringat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya. Kini bola berada di tangan Murasakibara setelah sebelumnya dioper oleh Himuro. Ia berlari mengejar Murasakibara yang hampir sampai di ring dan bersiap memasukkan bola.

"Aku akan menang! Akan kuakhiri pertandingan ini!" teriak Murasakibara seraya memasukkan bola.

Saat itu juga Kagami datang, ia melompat setinggi yang ia bisa untuk mencegah agar bola itu tidak masuk. Seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka, ini adalah pertandingan sengit yang sangat menentukan. Namun sayang, lompatan Kagami saat itu sangat payah sehingga ia tak dapat menghentikan Murasakibara.

Bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dan Yosen mencetak dua angka serta keluar sebagai pemenang.

Kagami terlihat _shock_ saat itu, ia sangat marah terlebih ketika Murasakibara menghampirinya dan tertawa mengejek di hadapannya.

"Dengan skor 72 melawan 73, SMA Yosen menang! Hormat!"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Kagami melenguh ketika merasakan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke pengelihatannya. Ketika ia membuka mata dan perlahan menyadari bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko datar ketika Kagami tengah mengumpulkan nyawanya. Laki-laki dengan kemampuan _vanishing drive_ itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kagami.

"Kuroko! Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kagami heran. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Pelatih menyuruhku membangunkanmu dan segera bergegas untuk latihan," jawab Kuroko seadanya. Ia menatap wajah sang _ace_ Seirin dan tanpa sengaja melihat titik-titik keringat di wajahnya.

"Kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul," jawab Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, kau tidur dan berkeringat. Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" selidik Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," kilah Kagami sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ceritakan padaku, Kagami-kun," pinta Kuroko, masih dengan nada datarnya. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kagami, membuat Kagami tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Kagami pada akhirnya. Kuroko pun menjauhkan wajahnya, memberi ruang pada laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu untuk berbicara.

"Aku mimpi buruk. Seirin kalah melawan Yosen di _Winter Cup_ karena di menit terakhir aku tidak bisa mencegah si maniak makanan itu memasukkan bola. Mimpi ini sudah yang kelima kalinya. Aku bisa gila, Kuroko!" oceh Kagami panjang lebar. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namun tak ada tanggapan apa pun.

"Kuroko?" panggil Kagami seraya menoleh. Dan dia ...

... tidak mendapati siapa pun di kamarnya selain dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Kagami harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kuroko, mudah datang dan mudah pergi.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Kagami berjalan menuju lapangan basket, anggota Tim Seirin sudah berkumpul di sana. Ia melihat setidaknya Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, Kiyoshi, dan juga Riko.

"Kagami, kau terlambat lagi," ucap Hyuga seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

Kagami menguap. "Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Oh, ya. Dimana Kuroko?" tanya Kagami kemudian setelah menyadari ketidakhadiran Kuroko di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kuroko izin padaku untuk tidak latihan hari ini," sahut Riko Aida menanggapi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya nanti. Sekarang ayo latihan," ajak Riko kemudian menempatkan diri. Anggota Tim Seirin segera mengikutinya dan latihan hari itu berjalan cukup lancar.

Ketika siang yang terang telah berganti dengan malam yang gelap, latihan pun diakhiri. Meskipun anggota lain tampak langsung tepar ketika latihan disudahi, tapi tidak untuk Kagami. Sang _power forward_ Seirin itu tetap tinggal di lapangan basket untuk melatih kembali lompatannya. Mengingat tinggi badannya yang berselisih sekitar 18 cm dengan Murasakibara, semua hal bisa jadi mungkin.

Mungkin Kagami masih berada di lapangan dengan bola di tangannya kalau saja Riko tidak datang dan menceramahinya untuk segera istirahat. Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Kagami masuk ke kamarnya─karena kamarnya dikunci dari luar oleh Riko. Ia masih bersikeras untuk tidak tidur malam ini, laki-laki itu hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa berniat untuk tidur.

Baru sebentar saja, Kagami merasakan pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Awalnya dia mengira itu pelatihnya yang cerewet itu, tapi setelah dia membuka sebelah matanya, ia mendapati laki-laki berambut biru muda yang tengah berjalan mengendap-endap.

Kuroko datang ke kamar Kagami bukan tanpa alasan. Dia membawa sebuah benda buatan tangan berdasar lingkaran _willow_, yang ditenun jaring longgar. Benda tersebut dihiasi dengan barang-barang pribadi dan suci seperti bulu dan manik-manik. Ia menggantungkan benda itu di jendela kamar Kagami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagami seraya membuka matanya.

Kuroko membenarkan letak benda itu. "Memasang _dream catcher_."

"_Dream ... catcher_?" tanya Kagami, kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Bakagami, kau tidak tahu? Kupikir kau sudah cukup lama tinggal di Amerika."

Perempatan siku-siku langsung membayangi dahi Kagami ketika kalimat itu begitu mudahnya keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Memangnya benda apa itu?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Ini _dream catcher_, penangkap mimpi. Benda ini akan menangkap mimpi buruk dan mencegahnya masuk ke dalam mimpimu, Kagami-kun. Sementara itu mimpi baik akan lolos," jelas Kuroko.

"Kau percaya seperti itu?" tanya Kagami, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Ya, sepertinya."

Kagami menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban bayangannya. "Kau bolos latihan untuk membeli benda ini?"

"Ya, mungkin."

Lebih tepatnya memang itu yang Kuroko lakukan. Mengingat villa ini yang terletak di tempat terpencil, dia harus rela pergi ke kota untuk mencari benda itu.

"Kau harus tidur, Kagami-kun. Pertandingan melawan Yosen tinggal besok lusa," ucap Kuroko serius.

"Aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku tidak percaya dengan benda aneh itu! Memang kau percaya, Kuroko?" Kagami balik bertanya.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Kuroko?" ulang Kagami sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Mudah datang dan mudah pergi_, batin Kagami.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#****  
><strong>  
>Kagami terbangun. Saat ia terbangun, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah surai biru muda─lagi. Kuroko duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.<p>

"Kagami-kun, apa kau masih mimpi buruk?" selidik Kuroko penasaran.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sang _ace_ Seirin itu tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun," panggil Kuroko.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kagami membiarkan jiwanya bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bakagami," panggil Kuroko lagi.

"Pergilah sekarang juga atau keperawananmu akan hilang!" ucap Kagami garang dengan nada setengah berteriak.

Refleks.

Baiklah, itu hanya refleks. Kalimat itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut Kagami. Sepertinya _dream catcher_ benar-benar bekerja. Bahkan ini lebih dari yang diharapkan.

"Ugh ... Kagami-kun ... hm ... ahhh!"

Lihat, suara Kuroko bahkan tengiang-ngiang di dalam benaknya. Jika ia bisa tetap berdiam setelah mimpi itu, maka dia pasti memiliki keteguhan hati yang sangat kuat.

Rasanya ia tak akan bisa lupa bagaimana manisnya Kuroko di dalam mimpinya. Dengan iris biru teduh berkilau, surai _baby blue_ berantakan, dan semangat yang meluap-luap. Bayangannya tentang Kuroko bahkan melaju sangat cepat, mungkin tidur bersama di bawah naungan bintang, makan malam romantis, dan jalan-jalan di taman bisa menjadi daftar mimpi yang diinginkan selanjutnya.

Ah, Kagami bahkan tak ingat bahwa Kuroko adalah laki-laki. Dia ingin secepatnya menghapus fakta itu dan mendeklarasikan Kuroko sebagai miliknya─meski itu mustahil.

Kagami, kau benar-benar sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hai, ini pertama kalinya aku terjun ke fandom KnB. Jadi aku butuh banyak koreksi dari kalian, tolong ingatkan aku, ya. Maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan fakta─karena ini semi-canon dan aku juga udah lupa-lupa ingat sama KnB. Selain itu, aku bingung juga sama genre jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai. Semoga aku bisa bikin yang lebih baik ke depannya ya :)**

**Hampir ketinggalan! Otanjoubi omedetou, suamiku Akashi Seijuro-kun muah muah :* Hehehe, ini bukan fict buat kamu tapi selamat ulang tahun yaa :') Aku tunggu nanti malem kita makan malem bareng :3 #plak**

**Oh ya, selamat berlibur semuanya~~~**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
